


Happy birthday Ryan.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Relationships: Ryan Hawley/Danny Miller
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Ry." Danny said as Ryan slowly opened his eyes and sat up against the headboard of their bed the duvet lying at his waist Ryan smiled gratefully at Danny then spotted a small stack of brightly wrapped presents and cards on his bedside table then he heard a soft hesitant knock on their bedroom door and it opened to admit their fourteen year old twins Liam and Louis each clutching a envelope and a present in their hands Ryan grinned at the two boys and they sat down after handing over their presents and cards.

"Happy birthday Papa." They said and Ryan just nodded as he opened Louis card first and felt his throat consrict on the front was a photograph of him lying in his hospital bed a oxygen mask over his face pale as the pillow beneath his bandaged head and he was holding a blue teddy bear in his hand.

"Oh Lou bug come here." Ryan said and held out a arm to Louis wanting to give his brave son a hug it couldn't have been easy to see that picture again not after almost eighteen months of Ryan recovering from the accident that almost cost him his life.

"It's a special photo daddy because you survived and you're here to see us grow up and we love you so much." Louis said as he hugged Ryan tightly

Later that morning Louis and Liam were at school and Danny was at work Ryan was weeding in the garden when the phone rang it was the nurse from Louis and Liam's school to say Liam was with her with a high temperature and a sore throat Ryan sighed and said he would be there soon.

After locking up the house Ryan drove to Liam and Louis school and walked up and pressed the buzzer, and waited to be let into reception and then Liam appeared his blazer was on but undone his tie was loosened and he looked pale and just miserable.

"Oh Li bee." Ryan said softly knowing Liam likely had a headache.

"I don't feel good daddy." Liam croaked and Ryan wrapped his arms around him and led him out of the building and drove him home.

When they got home Liam headed upstairs to change into some comfy clothes while Ryan made him some juice and dug out the fever reducer.

"Daddy?." Liam called suddenly and unexpectedly and Ryan sprinted up the stairs Liam was stood just inside the bathroom door a puddle of sick was in front of him and Liam was shivering and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

" Oh bubba it's okay it doesn't matter you're a poorly bug aren't you it's okay sweetheart." Ryan said softly rubbing Liam's back as he spoke.

"I don't want to be sick daddy." Liam whimpered and slapped a hand over his mouth, Ryan ushered him into the bathroom and helped him to kneel down in front of the toilet avoiding stepping in the vomit on the bathroom floor.

"Don't fight it bub just let it out you'll feel better once you do." Ryan said stroking his hand up and down Liam's back as he gagged and more sick splattered into the toilet making Ryan wince in sympathy.

"That's it just get it up no don't swallow it back down let it out you'll feel much much better." Ryan said softly still rubbing Liam's shivering back as the youngster threw up one more time before collapsing back into his arms.

"Think you're done for now?." He asked gently holding Liam gently in his arms.

Ryan helped Liam to his feet and to brush his teeth before leading him out of the bathroom grabbing the sick bowl from under the sink as they left and took Liam to his room and tucked him into bed making sure he had water and that the bowl was beside him on the bed should he need it.


	2. Poorly pops.

Ryan heard the front door close and sighed when he heard Danny toss his keys on the table in the hall where the phone was he ducked out of the kitchen with a tea towel on his left shoulder "you okay?." Ryan asked as Danny kicked off his shoes and hung up his hoodie on the banister he was pale and his nose was shiny and red he looked exhausted and like he was feeling terrible he had a headache and just wanted a cuddle with Ryan.

"In truth I feel like shit." Danny admitted and Ryan nodded before wrapping his arms around Danny and hugging him placing a kiss on his pale clammy forehead.

"I'm going to have a shower and a lie down upstairs my head is splitting." Danny whispered tiredly and Ryan nodded before releasing Danny to let him go upstairs.

Ryan made Danny a glass of cool squash and dug out some painkillers for his headache.

Ryan wandered upstairs and went into their bedroom finding Danny fast asleep in bed he looked terrible his nose was red and sore and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh Dan." Ryan breathed sympathetically as he sat down on the edge of their bed and placed his hand onto Danny's forehead checking for signs of fever and winced feeling the slight heat on Danny's pale skin.

"I feel like complete shit Ry my throat hurts and I feel sick." Danny croaked and he coughed wincing as his throat stung from the force of his coughing and leaned against Ryan resting his head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Do you feel like you want to be sick or do you just feel sick?." Ryan asked gently and Danny shrugged.

Ryan nodded and ran his hand gently through Danny's hair making it stick up in sweaty spikes 

"Let's get you sorted yeah make you feel much better I'll run you a bath to try and cool you down a bit." He said and Danny nodded before sneezing several times.


	3. School closes.

22nd of March 2020 3.30am.

Louis sat up clutching his stomach and got out of bed heading to the bathroom his stomach lurched as he reached the bathroom and he gagged slapping a hand over his mouth as his mouth filled with saliva and he knew he was going to be sick.

"Daddy, Papa DADDY PAPA." Louis shouted as he coughed and retched into the bathroom sink before bringing up everything he'd eaten the night before it splattered into the toilet Louis started to cry he hated being sick at the best of times as did Liam, Ryan snapped awake hearing the noises and got out of bed grabbing his dressing gown as he headed out of the room.

When he reached the bathroom Ryan winced hearing another violent heave come from behind the door and he slipped into the room, "oh Louis it's okay bud just breathe for me when you can." Ryan said softly rubbing Louis back in soothing circles as the youngster threw up again another three times before being reduced to dry heaves.

"Easy now let me get you some water." Ryan said and fetched him a cup of water to sip on after he had rinsed and spat a couple of times.

Ryan was worried this was the third time in two weeks that Louis had got sick.

"Don't like it Daddy." Louis whimpered and Ryan sighed softly.

"I don't think anyone enjoys it bud." He replied softly still rubbing Louis back as he spoke.


	4. Migraine misery.

3 30 pm St Aiden's primary school Sheffield.

Ryan stood in the junior school playground waiting for Alex to appear his arm around five year old Lucas who was very quiet for that time of day when he was usually hyperactive and excited to be done with school, Ryan put it down to Lucas being upset after both of his big brothers had moved out that weekend and that he was missing Louis and Liam, Lucas wasn't your average five year old he was special as he had a range of problems the most prominent being that he had recently been diagnosed as being on the autism spectrum.

As Ryan watched the doors opening and the first lot of kids began to stream out into the playground he heard Lucas whimper beside him and glanced down alarmed to see that his youngest son was in tears .

"Oh bubba what's the matter come here." Ryan said lifting Lucas into his arms and rubbing his back as the little boy buried his face into his shoulder.

"Head hurts." Lucas sobbed his voice muffled by Ryan's blue cotton t shirt, "is lukey poorly Daddy?." A voice asked and Ryan nodded when he saw Alex had joined them his hair a mess and his shirt untucked from his trousers his jumper was in his arms along with his lunchbox and reading folder.

"Come on let's get home so I can give him some medicine how's that sound bud help you feel better?." Ryan asked Lucas who simply nodded then whined as pain shot through his head his eyes squeezed shut.

When they got home half an hour later once Ryan had dropped Alex off at karate where he would be going back to tea with Jack afterwards then being dropped home by Jack's mum.

Ryan carried Lucas into the house and into the downstairs bathroom where they kept the children's pain relief and sat him on the closed toilet lid, Lucas hid his face in his hands while Ryan dug out what he needed from the medicine cabinet and swallowed the dose of medicine without complaint which told Ryan just how poorly Lucas must be feeling.

8.05pm living room sofa.

Ryan smiled when he heard the doorbell and Danny went to open it leaving him sat on the sofa a softly snoring Lucas on his lap Lucas had been quite miserable for most of the evening and Ryan had already decided he wasn't going to school the next day and probably wouldn't be back until at least Friday.

Alex was fine about it and went off to school with Danny dropping him off without any argument and even let Lucas teacher know that he was poorly and wouldn't be at school for a few days.

Ryan spent most of the first morning on the sofa with Lucas who seemed to be getting worse rather than better the poor boy had a high temperature and he'd been sick twice in the night, he was pale and his eyes were glazed from the heat of his temperature.

"Oh my poorly little bug you really don't feel good do you?." Ryan whispered as Lucas snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes.

As the day went on Lucas slept on and off and only woke up to be sick or use the toilet for diarrhea the poor little boy was really not well and cried as Ryan cleaned him up after one particularly messy incident of diarrhea.

"Hey shhh it's okay it doesn't matter it was a accident you couldn't help it you're not well love accidents happen sometimes even to adults when their poorly don't cry sweetheart." Ryan said as he cuddled Lucas once he was all clean and comfortable again.

Alex was understandably worried and concerned about his little brother he hated to see Lucas in pain and suffering but there wasn't much he could do as he had practice SATS tests at school and was also anxious about those.

Danny did his best to be home as much as he could to help with Lucas but his filming schedule was pretty packed and his commute might have been only an hour to the studio and back but he was still required for a lot of the other scenes he had very small appearances in.

Ryan heard the front door open at about six PM just as Lucas had fallen asleep once more and smiled when he heard voices in the hall, and smiled at Danny when he appeared he was on the phone and Ryan could hear the tones of Lucy who played Chas taking on the other end of the phone

"Listen I have to go now I'm home and Ryan needs my help yes I will okay see you next Monday then yes I will I promise bye." Danny said as he ended the call and looked over at Ryan who just pointed to Lucas asleep on his shoulder wrapped in his finding Nemo poorly blanket.

"How's he doing?." Danny asked and Ryan shook his head "he's really not feeling great he's had a few accidents today and it's knocked his confidence a bit but he hasn't been sick since about half two so that's something I guess but poor thing is completely wiped out." Ryan said quietly just then he heard a shout of "DADDY." From somewhere overhead then the sound of running feet and the slam of the bathroom door.

" I hope Alex hasn't caught this from Lucas because he's doing tests at school and can't afford any time off right now." Ryan said then he winced when he heard the tell tale sound of throwing up coming from upstairs Danny nodded and headed off to go and help Alex.


	5. Sleepover Sickness.

05.30am Saturday morning Jack's house living room sofa.

Alex was pale as a ghost and shivering violently he was feeling dreadful his tummy was hurting badly and he had been sick Jack was upstairs asleep and his mum was sat with Alex waiting for Ryan to come and pick him up Alex wasn't feeling well at all and he started to cry and Michelle wrapped her arms around his shivering form and rubbed his back, when Ryan arrived he was not alone Danny was in the car looking tired he'd been working late into the night.

Ryan sighed and lifted Alex into his arms and carried him out to the car before going back for his bag and bedding and the empty ice cream container that Michelle had given Alex just in case.

When Alex woke up some hours later he wondered how he got home and into his own bed he remembered going to sleep at Jack's but nothing else.

"Daddy?." Alex called and Ryan appeared in the doorway with a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey buddy you feeling any better you poor thing?." He asked and Alex shrugged sleepily and snuggled down again under his duvet.

"What did you eat?." Ryan asked.

"Pizza and chips then something cold that was creamy Jack's dad gave me it tasted like cherry." Alex said and Ryan sighed Alex had eaten ice cream even after being reminded not to because of his lactose intolerance.

"Sorry Daddy it was so.tasty." Alex said tears gathering in his eyes Ryan padded over to the bed and sat down beside Alex and hugged him whispering softly in his ear that it was okay.

Alex remained in bed most of the following day only leaving to use the toilet or to throw up Ryan made sure he was kept hydrated and gave him several doses of Calpol throughout the day Danny looked in on him at bedtime he'd just got home and Alex held out his arms for a cuddle.

Danny gathered the pale boy into his arms and kissed the top of his sandy haired head Alex was the image of Ryan in every way and Danny simply adored him.


	6. Sickly soldier sleepy love.

Ryan was sat on the living room sofa his face was pale and he appeared to be shivering he was dressed in his most comfortable pajamas and dressing gown and he felt terrible his head was pounding and he'd been sick twice since Danny had gone to work once before he'd gone on the school run with Alex and Lucas and once when he got home again he was just considering heading upstairs when the front door opened and Danny appeared a look of concern on his face.

"Oh love you look terrible come on let's get you upstairs yeah you'll feel better once you're lying down in bed I'll put a film on and we can snuggle I've sent messages to Jack's mum and Elliots dad to take Alex and Lucas back for tea so I'm all yours until they get home at half past seven." Danny said knowing Ryan would be worried about the school run.

"I threw up Dan I didn't mean to I just did it I'm sorry." Ryan whimpered tears gathering in his eyes and Danny sighed.

"It's okay love you couldn't help it you're poorly sweetheart everybody gets sick sometimes." Danny said hugging Ryan before leading him upstairs and settling him back into bed and selecting a easy to watch film before joining Ryan in bed and wrapping his arms around his suffering husband.

Ryan drifted off to sleep a few minutes later and Danny sighed in relief glad that Ryan was catching up on the sleep he'd lost from being so poorly the night before.

As he lay watching his poorly husband sleep and listened to the soft voices from the film Danny found himself thinking about the night that they had got engaged Ryan had been unwell then too he'd been struck down with tonsillitis and had been off work and stuck in bed for over a week.

"Poor bubba I'm sorry you're not well." Danny whispered and kissed Ryan softly on the cheek.

"Love you." Danny whispered and he had to strain to hear Ryan's soft reply of "love you too."


	7. Sickly soldier sleepy love. Part 2.

Danny woke up sometime later to the sound of the doorbell and glancing at his phone saw that it was 19.33 and realized that the boys were both home getting up he crept out of their bedroom and headed downstairs to let Alex and Lucas in and got then ready for bed the boys were quiet as mice when Danny explained that daddy was asleep in bed and wasn't feeling well.

After settling Lucas into bed with a story and telling Alex he had ten more minutes before he needed to be going to sleep Danny padded back to check on Ryan.

"Hey gorgeous how you feeling now any better?." He asked seeing that Ryan was sat up leaning against their headboard and reading something on his tablet.

"I'm okay still feel off and very tired my stomach doesn't hurt like I want to vomit everywhere now though but I do still feel slightly nauseous." Ryan said his voice coming out as a painful sounding croak.

Danny nodded and sighed when Ryan put down his tablet and closed his eyes before drifting back off to sleep his right hand reaching out to him which Danny held as Ryan fell back into a exhausted sleep.

03.28am.

Danny woke to the sound of the bathroom door squeaking shut and sat up spotting his husband's absence straight away and then he heard the sound of soft sobbing coming from down the landing.

Getting up Danny went to help Ryan who was slumped over the toilet his back arching with each forceful painful sounding retch.

Poor Ryan was pale as the moon and his shirt he wore to bed was drenched in cold clammy sweat his fringe was sticking to his forehead and tears were mingling with the sweat on his face.

"Oh Ry shhh it's okay sweetheart just try to calm down for me love you're starting to panic darling that's it deep breaths for me shhh no don't say sorry there's nothing to apologize for." Danny said crouching down behind Ryan and rubbing his back as he heaved twice more bringing up very little.

"Hurts." Ryan croaked as he finally finished and flopped back into Danny's arms his head resting on Danny's shoulder.

"Come on let's get you sorted yeah and back to bed you need some more sleep my love." Danny said softly.


	8. Recovery and rest.

Ryan barely moved when their alarm went off the next morning and Danny decided to leave him to rest in bed while he took Alex and Lucas to school and then called into work at the studios to say that he wouldn't be there as Ryan was still quite unwell luckily the producers were understanding and Danny headed back home to take care of Ryan.

Meanwhile Ryan had managed to move downstairs onto the sofa where Danny found him wrapped in his warmest dressing gown and UGG slippers Ryan was still pale and shivery but he hadn't thrown up for a good few hours at this point and had even asked for toast which Danny saw as a big improvement compared to the day before when even water passing his lips made Ryan very nauseous.

"Hey love you look a bit better you're not as sweaty as you were how's your stomach feeling now?." Danny asked and Ryan shrugged "still aches but it's more of a dull ache than a full on cramp." He said and Danny nodded.

"I'm just glad you're not throwing up right now you really weren't well yesterday at all you couldn't even keep down water last night but today you feel well enough to eat some toast that has made me feel better I was so worried." Danny said and Ryan shook his head not believing how ill he had really been.

12 hours earlier,

Ryan was sat on the bathroom floor leaning against the bath his face was pale and a picture of complete misery he was white as a sheet and shivering violently as he threw up for about the fifth time nothing much was coming up by this point and Danny was worried as Ryan slumped back over the toilet and a stream of clear bile splattered into the toilet below his shivering form.

Danny crouched behind his suffering husband and rubbed his back as Ryan gagged and heaved up more almost water like vomit his body shaking from the force of the heaving he was doing.

Ryan looked over his shoulder at Danny and Danny just rubbed his back in bigger circles.


	9. School Trip disaster.

Wednesday evening 08.05pm.

Ryan and Danny had just supervised bedtime for Alex and Lucas and were sat watching a documentary before heading to bed themselves as Ryan was going on a school trip to the zoo with Lucas the next day and the little boy had been very excited for weeks now and hadn't stopped talking about it at every opportunity.

Suddenly Ryan glanced over to the lounge doorway and saw Lucas standing there clutching his tiger stripes and his snuggle blanket and shared a look with Danny.

"Hey bug you should be asleep you've got a long day ahead tomorrow your going on your trip aren't you?." He asked softly and tenderly and Lucas nodded before coming closer and Ryan lifted the little boy onto his lap and placed his palm onto Lucas forehead feeling a slight raise in his temperature.

Ryan was worried and concerned he hoped that this wouldn't mean that Lucas couldn't go on the trip not after all of his excitement over the last few weeks.

"Luc bug does anything hurt you're feeling quite warm here sweetheart?." Ryan asked as Lucas snuggled into his arms and hid his face between Ryan's neck and shoulder.

"Throat hurts daddy and I need a wee." Lucas whispered and scrambled quickly off Ryan's lap before running out of the room and into the downstairs toilet pulling his trousers down when he reached the toilet then sighing as quite a lot of wee streamed out hitting the water with quite some force.

When he had washed his hands Lucas headed back to his daddy's and snuggled once more on Ryan's lap.

The next morning Ryan woke early and went to check on Lucas the little boy had settled after a dose of Calpol and Ryan laid a hand onto his forehead feeling the heat of a slight raise on Lucas skin he sighed hoping that by the time they left Lucas would be okay to go on the trip.

Lucas was with someone else for the morning when they reached the zoo but by lunchtime the little boy was beginning to flag he had a headache and just wanted his Daddy.

"Mister Andwews can I go to Daddy?." Lucas asked as he started to cry he wanted a cuddle with Ryan more than anything else right then Mr Andrews nodded and pulled out his phone dialling Ryan's number and asked to meet him near the toilets by the spider monkeys.

As soon as Lucas saw Ryan he scrambled into his arms and hid his face into Ryan's shoulder sobbing as he rubbed Lucas back Mr Andrews appeared and decided to split Ryan's group into other groups leaving him just with Lucas who clearly needed his dad because he clearly wasn't well at all.

Ryan asked Mr Andrews if he could give Lucas some Calpol as he has some sachets in his rucksack and Mr Andrews nodded "yes as he is your own son that's fine." Mr Andrews said and Ryan nodded before digging out a sachet and some water for Lucas to drink.

After the medicine and some water Lucas said he needed a wee and Ryan took him inside to the toilet Ryan was expecting Lucas to do only a very small wee but there was quite a lot and then Lucas was sick and Ryan decided to phone Mr Andrews to see when they would be setting off for home.

As he cleaned Lucas up and washed his hands and face with warm water Ryan placed his hand onto Lucas forehead and could feel the heat of his stubborn fever.

Ryan lifted Lucas into his arms and balanced the little boy on his hip Lucas rested his head on Ryan's shoulder as his eyes drifted closed.

Half an hour later Ryan rejoined the rest of Lucas class in that time Lucas had done another three big wees and really wasn't feeling good at all.

Ryan rubbed Lucas back as they settled into their seats on the coach storing his rucksack between his feet Ryan dug out another sachet of Calpol and tore off the top before helping Lucas to swallow the contents along with some more water.

Ryan looked up when he heard Mr Andrews speak to him and he asked if they could have a bucket incase Lucas was sick on the journey home, luckily Lucas managed to hold off on being sick until they were ten minutes away from school.

Mr Andrews took the bucket and looked at Lucas with so much sympathy "I guess I won't be seeing Lucas for the rest of the week?." He asked Ryan and Ryan shook his head "nah I just want to get him home into the warm." Ryan said and Mr Andrews nodded before heading off to dispose of the bucket and it's contents.

"Come on buddy let's get you home yeah then we can snuggle together that sound good?." He asked and Lucas nodded.


	10. Meltdown

Monday morning 7.30am.

As he sat up in bed Ryan heard sobs coming from Alex room and he got out of bed to go and check on Alex it was usually Lucas who cried about not wanting to go to school but today it appeared Alex was the one in distress not little five year old Lucas.

Ryan stepped into Alex room and saw his eldest son sat up in bed tears streaming down his cheeks as he clung to his comfort blanket tears dripping into the worn soft fabric clutched in his grip.

Ryan stepped over to the bed and lifted Alex into his arms and rubbed his back trying to soothe his sobbing son Alex buried his face into Ryan's shoulder as he tried to soothe him Ryan was trying to work out what had got Alex so upset.

"Harrison was mean daddy he said I am a baby and he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Alex sobbed as clear snot made its way towards his top lip and tears soaked once more into Ryan's shoulder.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay just calm down for daddy you'll be sick otherwise." Ryan said still rubbing Alex back.

"I need a wee Daddy and my tummy hurts." Alex said a few moments later and Ryan nodded before carrying Alex down to the bathroom and helping him onto the toilet smiling as he heard the sound of urine hitting water and Alex sighed with relief as the pain in his tummy began to subside a little he had clearly needed a wee more than he first thought when he woke up.


	11. Nightmare.

05.32am, Ryan snapped awake breathing hard and fast he was in some distress his heart was pounding and he tasted bile at the back of his mouth leaping out of bed Ryan dived into their ensuite bathroom collapsing in front of the toilet and coughing up a mouthful of vomit whatever he'd seen in his dream had clearly had a bad effect on him and really frightened him.

"Ry you okay love?." Danny called through the bathroom door before pushing it open and stepping into the room and crouching down to rub Ryan's back as he threw up again nothing much was coming up at this point just some very watery bile and stomach acid 

"Just breathe babe do you want some water?." Danny asked concerned about how much Ryan was sweating.


	12. Anniversary angst

Ryan sat waiting for Danny to finish filming and was startled to see that he was in tears instead of being full of energy and enthusiasm like he usually was after a long day at Emmerdale.

Standing up Ryan wrapped his arms around Danny and held him tightly then it hit him today was meant to be Robert and Aarons second anniversary and their third as Danny and Ryan Hawley Miller. 

"Oh babe it's okay I'm here I've got you shhh no I'm sorry love I'm so sorry." Ryan said softly rubbing Danny's back as the younger man sobbed into his shoulder his face a picture of pain and misery from playing Aaron all day.

"Robert sent his divorce papers finalized as a anniversary gift for Aaron and it made me sad because it reminded me that your not coming back that Aaron has to move on and forget Robert but how can he when he loves him so much and I love you so much?." Danny asked through his tears.


	13. Accidents Happen Part 1.

Lucas lay on the damp sand his eyes opening and closing he was at his riding lesson and had fallen off his head was hurting and his left arm was broken he had taken all of his weight through it, Danny answered the phone to Lucas teacher and was soon on his way to meet Lucas at the children's hospital he was worried about Lucas why did things like this happen whenever Ryan was away on business?. He pulled out his phone and called Ryan to let him know he was on his way to hospital and that Lucas had fallen off during his lesson.

Meanwhile Alex was at a friend's for the weekend and Danny called to let him know that Lucas had been hurt and would be okay and would be home when he got home on Sunday afternoon.

Ryan drove home and waited for Danny to return with a sleepy Lucas from the children's hospital his left arm was in a sling and he was pale and his eyes were pinched looking from pain he'd been given some strong pain relief at the hospital and sent home with prescription strength nurofen for his arm and a appointment at fracture clinic on Tuesday morning.

When he saw Ryan Lucas started to cry he held out his good arm for a cuddle and Ryan lifted him gently into his arms rubbing Lucas back softly and whispering softly into his ear about how brave he was being.

Danny made Lucas a beaker of juice and encouraged him to drink something then made him something to eat, Lucas ate most of the food then swallowed another dose of medicine before snuggling up to Ryan and closing his eyes his fingers in his mouth as he slept.

Ryan carried Lucas upstairs and settled him into bed making sure his arm was comfortable on a soft cushion to support it and headed to bed himself he wasn't feeling well either he had a headache and his nose was feeling stuffy.


End file.
